Books & Microwaves are Magical
by WordsInTheRain
Summary: Captain Swan Modern AU. Emma Swan is a journalist. She is in a hurry and lost. Emma decides to ask for a help in a small antique Bookstore. She meets someone who will change her path forever, she just doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Great, I am supposed to be there in fifteen minutes, there is no way I can make it_ , Emma thought to herself.

She was nervously looking around for the house numbers. Then she suddenly saw a book store called "Anchor". The bell started to ring as she walked in. It was quiet inside and designed in a very old fashion way. The atmosphere of this shop made her feel weirdly calm.

"Can I help you? **"** said someone with an interesting accent.

Emma turned around and forgot what she wanted to say for a second. In front of her was a man. He was tall with a messy dark brown hair, alluring smile and his eyes. ... so beautiful, deep and peaceful like a crystal blue sea.

When she finally came to her senses she said, "Uhm yes, I am looking for 8688 Maine Street. But my phone is dead and this neighborhood is like a crazy wonderland maze, every building looks the same." She said with a coy smile.

Emma doesn't smile like this very often, but there is something about him, that just makes her do it.

"That's accurate, I got lost a lot when I first moved here," he said with a voice full of compassion. I know where that street is, it is kind of hidden behind the park. I can close and go with you"

"Oh no that's unnecessary, you don't need to close your shop because of me"

"That's not a problem, I would have closed very soon anyway. And this shop isn't very frequently visited. I am happy when I have seven customers a day."

"So book business is not very good"

"Yes, that's why I have to have a second job. People are not really into books these days, with all those eBooks and book readers and stuff. And they are definitely not into these old books that I sell" he said as he locked the door.

"Yeah, I mean eBooks are not that bad… Phones are not really heavy and it is ecological" said Emma.

"There are so many nonsensical ways how people waste with the paper, but books are definitely not one of them. Plus you don't ruin your eyes when you read them."

Emma had no more arguments and he grinned like a little child with sparks in his eyes.

 **"Books are a uniquely portable magic,"** he said.

"I don't believe in magic or fate, but if there is something magical in this world, it is my microwave. It makes delicious popcorn " Emma joked.

"I definitely agree. There is something bloody magical about microwaves " he laughed.

 _She had absolutely no idea what has gotten into her. She was never like this. So open, smiling and joking with a totally strange person. No, she was the exact opposite. She has always been reserved and had a very big trust issues. But talking with him was so easy like they knew each other for years._

His question interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you planning to do on Maine Street if I may ask? Only old people live there."

"Exactly," said Emma.

He just gave her a confused look.

"I am supposed to meet with one older woman who has a fascinating story," she said with a voice full of excitement. " I am a journalist, I work for... oh here it is!" she said happily. "Thank you so much!" umm…

"Killian," he said.

"Thank you, Killian," she said and gave him a small smile.

"It was my pleasure "…

"Emma," she said quietly.

"Emma" he repeated her name like it was something he wanted to remember. "If you ever feel like you want to replace your phone with a book, I will be glad to see you. "

With that he walked away...

* * *

Annabeth Wilson had an incredible story, but Emma couldn't really concentrate. The only thing she could think about was him. How absurdly comfortable she felt with him. How mysterious and breathtaking his blue eyes were. How he made her feel. Everything was so strange, and she didn't know how to describe how she felt. And she was very good with words. It was her job after all.

"Killian" she mumbled.

 _What an unusual name. What an unusual man,_ she thought.

Emma didn't want to go home and be alone with her thoughts. Plus Mary Margaret would notice that something is on her mind. She would ask until Emma would just eventually have to give up and tell her. Lying wouldn't help. Mary Margaret knew her too well. She was the only person Emma trusted in this world.

 _Maybe I could go for a drink,_ she thought as she saw a bar across the street. Hopefully, she will get this ridiculous thing out of her head. She walked into a crowded bar and made her way to the bar.

 _You have to stop thinking about him it's pointless. It was just coincidental meeting, like people on the bus, it meant nothing and…_

"And you don't believe in magic or fate, Emma," said someone, whom she expected the least.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cute Stalker

**A/N: Thank you so so so much for reading, following and for the reviews! It really made my day and if has anyone spotted some grammar mistakes… sorry: D English is not my first language. Chapter Two is here! And it is longer than the previous one :) Your thoughts, ideas, and comments are very important to me and with some reviews it is always kind of easier to write faster :D**

 **Enjoy.**

ㇳ2 _**This Fic is dedicated to my lovely mate**_ ㇳ2

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - "Cute Stalker"**

"You?!" said Emma more surprised as she intended.

"Yes me, and I see that you have already forgotten my name," said Killian.

 _Hahaha, If he only knew that he was on her mind this entire afternoon_ , she thought.

"So this is your second job?"

"Aye and you are a terrible stalker," he said with a grin.

"Excuse me? I am definitely not following you; this was just a pure coincidence that's all".

"Coincidences don't exist, there is no such a thing as that".

"Whatever," said Emma nonchalantly.

"You are a tough lass, aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means that you like to argue."

"I like to confront there is difference in it, I like to play with the words and...

"Whatever," said Killian, trying to copy her voice.

Emma couldn't help herself and smile. When he said it, she realized how childish it sounds.

"So book nerd by day, bartender by night … do you ever sleep?"

"I sleep at my day job," he replied.

"What? Do you know how dangerous and unprofessional that is?"

"Please, what could possibly happen?

"Robbers or …

"Emma, people come to my shop to get rid of their old books. And hardly anyone ever comes to buy something. Tell me rather how your meeting was."

"This argument is so infantile, and stop changing the subject," said Emma with a little-irritated tone.

"I am not changing the subject, I am just curious."

"Okay…The story was amazing. It is a very good material to work with. What else are you curious about?"

"I am glad to hear that," he said. "Well, I was wondering today, what your last name could be. And I came to a conclusion that I have absolutely no idea."

A shiver went through Emma's body.

 _He was thinking about her. Oh my god, when did I turn into a teenager with a stupid crush?_ She thought.

Emma felt so juvenile.

"It is such a pity that I'm not telling you," she said after a while.

"Why not?" he said with his raised eyebrow.

"Maybe because I like mysteries and you could be a murderer".

"Good reasons…Well, then would you like to have a drink?"

"Yes, please".

"What will it be?"

"Scotch on the rocks, please".

"Okay madam, may I see your ID?"

"Are you kidding?" Emma laughed. "That's unfair".

"That's a law," he said an

She couldn't be mad even if she tried,

"Good move," she said as she handed her ID card to him.

"Emma Swan? That Emma Swan? Did you write that article about our historical clock tower?"

"Yes," she said.

"It was brilliant, I didn't know, that the story behind it was so interesting."

"Thank you, I got a really great feedback on that one," Emma blushed.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by someone who came to the bar.

"I am here, Killy," said a sweet velvet voice.

 _It was a woman, she was very pretty. Her eyes were big and blue. Her hair was blond and her smile contagious. She looked like a one of those expensive porcelain dolls,_ Emma thought.

She gave Killian a hug, and Emma felt a little bit jealous.

"That's good, but I have told you not to call me Killy".

"And I have told you, that I will stop calling you that way when you stop calling me Tink", she said with a serious face. "Why can't you just call me Bell? Like everyone else?"

"Because your name is extraordinary and so are you, you should be proud of it".

"Tink?" Emma asked just to win back Killian's attention.

"Yes, her name is Tinkerbell".

Emma almost spat out her drink.

"Don't blame me for my mother's craziness," said Tinkerbell.

"I think that Killian was right, it is definitely an extraordinary name. I would love to hear that story".

"Be careful, Tink. We have a story hunter here."

"Uhm, thanks..There is not really much to tell. She was just obsessed with Peter Pan as a kid..and who are you actually?" she said friendly.

"That's Emma, she's my friend".

Those words surprised her and Emma's protection instincts turned on.

"Friends? We hardly know each other".

"Oh, sorry love. Tink, this is Emma… my cute stalker, Better ?" he laughed.

Not really… If I were a stalker. You wouldn't know about it, she said with a smirk.

He laughed and threw his head back like a little kid.

She could stay there and watch him smile for hours. Then she realized that her glass has been empty for five minutes. She didn't want him to think that she is still there just because of him. And she ordered another one.

* * *

"Bartender!," Emma shouted with her hand up.

"No, I am not pouring you another drink, whom should I call to come and get you?"

* * *

The door swung wide open and a black haired woman with a pixie cut walked in. Her face looked completely worried.

"Emma,! are you ok?"

"I'm fine, never been better", Emma mummled.

"I can see that… thank you for calling me."

"No problem, just glad that lass will come home safely," said Killian.

* * *

(Later that evening in Emma's and Mary Margaret's apartment)

"What was that, Emma? This is so not like you. I haven't even seen you drink since the college"

"Are you having one of those writer's blocks? I read about it and drinking is definitely not a solution".

"I don't have a writer's block, that story was wonderful... I just wanted to…"

"What?,"What did you want to do? Scare me to death?"

Emma started to look for her notebook in her purse but stopped and said: "Stop doing this Mom versus teenager speech. You are not an angel either".

"I don't understand why you brought that up. That between me and David has nothing to do with this. Tell me, what did you want to do?"

 _There was it, there was no way out. I am trapped_ , Emma thought.

"It will sound ridiculous when I tell you".

"Emma"...

"Wait, where is it?," Emma was now shaking with her purse forcefully.

"Where is what? " Asked Marry Margaret.

"My wallet!"

"When was the last time you saw it?"

Emma immediately thought about how she put her wallet on a bar counter when she was showing him her ID card.

"He stole it," she said quietly and shocked.

"Who?"

"Killian," her body almost froze as she said it out loud.


	3. Chapter 3 - Intelligent Dummy

**I am truly sorry if there is actually someone waiting for this story. But here it is! And what happened? Why didn't I update sooner? Well, what always happens, life.** **(When you know where is this quote from, I love you.)** **Haha, anyway enjoy :D and comments are very highly appreciated. It is the best fuel for writers.**

 **if you find some grammar mistakes let me know :)**

ㇳ2 **Every word is dedicated to my best friend. ILY M8** ㇳ2

* * *

"Again, who?,"asked Mary Margaret.

"That Bartender".

"Emma, that is a real accusation, are you sure?"

"Well, yes...I think".

Emma's voice was full of insecurity.

"I mean, who else?"

"Emma, you are drunk, maybe it's is just in my car or you will remember where did you put it, and..."-

Emma interrupted her

"Yes! I am drunk but not an idiot."

"Emma, calm down, I know you," said Mary Margaret trying to sooth Emma. "You have never more in your wallet than 15$. And driving license, credit card, and ID card are in the work wallet."

"Yes, I do that", Emma admitted. "Because you know about my bad experiences with thieves... But I didn't have any money left in my normal purse so I took my work wallet and …," Emma lied.

"Oh, Emma, they were closing when we were leaving, there is no point in going back now. We will go to the police tomorrow. Maybe they will find him."

"Oh, I don't need to look for him; I know exactly where he is."

* * *

The shop bell rang very loudly

Emma had her speech already prepared in her head.

Suddenly a pretty brunette with a book in her hand and big smile asked her:

„Hello, can I help you? "

 _"Only people with an accent can work in this shop?"_ Emma thought.

"Yes, where is Killian?"

 _If it is his real name or his shop_ , she thought.

That girl smiled very kindly

"He is sleeping in the back. Shall I leave a message for him?"-

"No that's okay, I will tell him personally."

"But-

Emma ignored her and walked into the room behind the shop counter.

He was sleeping and looked ridiculously peaceful, carefree and innocent. She didn't want to wake him up but then she realized why she was actually there. She almost tried to wake him up when the shop bell started to ring. He opened his beautiful blue eyes and they seemed even brighter now that she was so close to him.

She could see how surprised and shocked he was and he immediately blinked as he tried to reassure that it's not a dream. Then he smiled widely, stood up and said:

"Emma!"

She has never heard someone say her name like that. As it was something that made them... happy. Her emotions were mixed, just like always when she was around him. She didn't like that. She loved to have some order in things and in feelings.

She managed somehow to say:

"Yes, me…you didn't expect to see me again, huh?"

"Actually I was, well I was kind of hoping for that", he said and his smile grew even wider.

Emma was confused, again.

"Oh," he said as he went to his table. He handed her a little brown wallet.

Emma stood there surprised and before she could actually say anything, someone walked into the room.

"I am so sorry Killian, but I didn't expect her to go here and there was suddenly a customer. I mean a real customer! she sounded very cheerful. I couldn't let him wait. And-"

"That's okay Belle, thanks."

"I have to go now, can you handle the shop by yourself?", Belle said.

They both laughed.

"I will...so, see you on Wednesday".

Belle left and Killian's eyes turned back to Emma.

"That's Belle, she's helping me here sometimes."

" I thought you don't have enough money to keep this shop alive, how can you afford a help?"

"Very easily, Belle is my neighbor and literature student. She loves books and of course, I always let her take some books she likes."

Emma just nodded. She almost forgot about the wallet, but then she remembered. And her anger was back.

"So that's how you are able to keep this shop, by stealing wallets from drunken people? You are lucky I didn't call the police."

"I didn't technically steal it, and I wanted to return it before I would go to the bar-"

"What do you mean you didn't steal it?"

"I just saw you leave it there and didn't tell you about it," he said and closed his eyes as he realized how stupid it sounded.

"Is this some kind of joke? Or are you trying to play the finders keepers thing?"

"No, Emma if I would tell you why I did that I would sound like a real stalker."

"Well, what is worse thief and criminal or a stalker?"

"Okay, I see you point. I saw that wallet and didn't tell anything because I thought that…"

"That?", Emma impatiently wanted his answer.

"Because it would mean I could see you again, he said with his eyes down."

A lot of things went through Emma's mind.

 _Did He want to see me again? No, he said it for sure because he doesn't want to end up at the police station. Or was he really thinking about me?_

"That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard", she said.

"I knew it would sound weird, I just ... really wanted to see you again."

"Oh really? Do you truly think that I will believe you?"

"You should, Emma You are a very interesting person. That kind of person, people write books about. And that is a compliment. I meet a lot of people daily. And I wanted to call to your editorial office, but you were faster. I realize now that it wasn't a really good idea. In fact, it was a horrible idea and I am very sorry- it is just you are a very smart and talented person and I am very glad that I have met you. I didn't want you to leave my life so easy as you came in it. When I read your articles, I can feel that you give a lot of yourself in them. Even if it wasn't your intention..You always focus on things and people, who normally people wouldn't care or write about. But you somehow want to prove that they deserve to be heard. You make people realize that even those things in life matter. And it says about you more than you think."

Every word he said hit Emma. She stood there completely speechless. _How could he possibly know these things?_ she thought. He didn't know her.

"How… do you.."

Her lips trembled as she tried to build a meaningful question.

"How can you say all this things just from some newspaper articles?"

"A lot of people read, but not everyone can understand. They understand the story and maybe the meaning of it. But they have no idea why did the author write them. What was his reason to write these words? What was behind every story, article and book ever written? It is never the story itself, how people often tend to think. I can feel the insecurity, grief, incredulity or passion..."

Emma couldn't understand how someone so intelligent could come up with an idea so stupid. Keeping her wallet just to see her again.

"What is the story behind you and this bookshop?," she asked without further thinking.

This question evidently surprised him. His eyes darkened and his smile disappeared from his face.

"Let's just say that books play a very meaningful role in my life," he said after a while of silence.

"I would love to hear this story," she said and was slightly surprised that she said it out loud.

He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Emma Swan, The Story Hunter," said Killian.


	4. Chapter 4 - Excuses or Explanations

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry and Happy New Year!** ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1

* * *

Emma's phone rang in her pocket. It was Mary Margaret.

"Sorry, I have to take this".

"Hallo? Yes, I am okay... great, I am just about to leave... fine, I'll see you tonight. You are coming, right? Good, see ya."

She hung up.

"So, thanks for the wallet... I guess... and my advice is: you won't make a lot of new friends by taking their belongings."

"Sorry, again uh... I would like nothing more than make it up to you. I kind of wanted to ask you...if you are doing something tonight, but I see you have already some plans...so"

Emma froze for a second.

 _Was he just about to ask me out?_

She was trying to remain calm so he won't suspect anything.

"Uh, yeah... maybe next time... we could grab a coffee or something but I have to go now..."

She could see how disappointed he was. That burning flame in his sapphire eyes went completely out.

„Yeah, that would be a delight..."

He took a small card from his table and handed it to her.

"Here is my number. If I am not picking up, there's a really big chance that I'm sleeping."

Emma laughed and his eyes lighted up a little.

"It was nice to see you again, Emma."

Emma looked at the card she was holding

" See ya, Killian Jones".

* * *

"Swan!"

"Yes, Mr. Whale?"

"I need you to write an article about some interesting places in this town...you know not typical but something old, new, modern, classic, kids stuff, tourists stuff, guys stuff, nerd stuff..."

"I get it a bunch of stuff."

"Yes, people want something urban and original and ...hipster or how do they call it," he rolled his eyes.

"I understand and then they brag that they were at some cool down to earth indie café that gives away money for elephant orphans. Instead of going to the shopping center."

"Exactly! Here is the deal, if it's going to be good and popular... I may even give you a regular column."

"Wait, really?"

"Do I ever joke?"

"No."

 _And Emma was right he didn't, even when he did it wasn't funny._

"Good, let's get back to work!", he said and with that, he left.

"I can't believe it!," said Anastasia.

Anastasia was a pretty, smart blond girl full of ambitions. She looked quite naïve but was the exact opposite of that. She ran away from home, hoping that she'll find her happiness. She was that lovable kind of girl, but you could never tell if she's telling the truth. Anastasia didn't like to talk about her past and was a little bit mysterious. That's why Emma liked her.

"I can't believe this mean guy is actually being nice to you! Remember he didn't even want to hire you in the first place. And never wanted to publish anything," she said with a little bit of jealousy in her tone.

"I know but now that my articles are actually starting to have some readers, he's trying to be nice ... you know just in case I would get some offers from the concurrence. He's not nice, just sneaky. And now we have to listen to his "amazing stories" even after the work.

"Oh speaking of that, are you bringing anyone tonight?"

"Yes, Mary Margaret."

"Cmon, Emma!"

"What? She needs to get over a guy and sitting at home and drowning in sorrow with her broken heart is not helping..."

"Stop making excuses, you look great and you are great! I mean men always stare at you... I can't believe you are still single."

"Men stare at you too."

"Yes, but I have Will."

Will was her boyfriend. And as far as Emma knew, also one of the reasons why she ran away. Her mother didn't approve of him or something.

"And speaking of Will, he's going to bring his handsome friend. He does nothing but work and I think you two will understand each other very well."

"Very funny Ana, you are nice ... I am just trying to focus on my career."

"Uh Darling, that is the oldest excuse in the history of excuses and you know it."

* * *

Emma came home, took a shower and started with her makeup.

"Hi! Said the voice from the hallway."

"Hey, I was just finishing my hair, Emma said and put down the hairspray."

"Sooo, tell me how it went."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, every detail."

"Okay, I went there pretty pumped up and..."

" And?-

" I found him sleeping there."

"I am rather not even going to ask, what was next?"

"Then he woke up, apologized to me and gave me my wallet back. He said that he didn't say anything because he wanted to see me again. He obviously didn't fool me, but then he kind of did..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he told me a bunch of nice stuff. And it did sound so sincere. Then you called and then I left for work."

"And do you believe him that he took it just to see you again?"

I don't know, maybe. It's weird, but I really can't tell. Naturally, when you say it like that... it sounds unbelievably ridiculous-

"Well, because he looked very concerned about you when I picked you up yesterday. And he was really hot."

"Snow!"

Mary Margaret's father gave her that nickname when she was small; he called her his little snowflake. She was born in December, in the coldest winter. He always used to say how unique and beautiful she was, like a snowflake. And when she was crying; he would tell her that she has to stop because she would easily melt away. He gave her a beautiful silver necklace for her 10th birthday. She wore it ever since. After telling this story to her best friend, Emma found that nickname very cute and practical and she held on to it.

Mary Margaret laughed.

"That doesn't matter; now go and get yourself ready, so we can go."

"Are you wearing that?"

"Yes."

"Oh no! You are going to wear that red dress. You look so good in it!," said Mary Margaret.

"It is a work party; I am not planning on seducing anyone."

"Because you have a little crush on that bartender-librarian-thief."

"He's not a librarian and no I don't."

Mary Margaret just looked at her viciously.

"Okay, but when I wear that red dress, you'll wear that purple one."

"Deal."

"Hey, Snow?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to apologize about what I said last night. You know, that about David. I am sorry. I know it's already hard enough and-"

"No, Emma, that's fine. I know you didn't mean it. It just hurts, you know? When you know that the love of your life is starting a family with a different woman."

Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"How can you possibly think that he is the one?"

"I don't think Emma, I feel it. And I know that you don't believe in these things."

"You said that if people are supposed to be together, they will find a way," said Emma.

 **"Oh Emma, if true love was easy, everyone would have it."**

* * *

"You look like something's bothering you today. What's wrong?" Asked Tinkerbell.

"Nothing, just... Remember that woman that was here yesterday?"

"Oh so that's what's on your mind," said Tink with a lowered voice.

"I saw that she forgot her wallet here, but I didn't say anything."

"What? Did you steal her wallet?" Tinkerbell asked shocked.

"No! I returned it to her today, don't worry. I don't know what was I thinking, she obviously doesn't believe me that I didn't mean to steal it. But she won't go to the police so..."

"Well, you are lucky then, dummy."

She looked at him with such a compassion and adorable smile.

 _She was always so nice to him. Sometimes he thought he doesn't even deserve it. He felt so guilty for leading her good heart on. He liked her, he really did. But he knew he will never love her. There was no spark. All he could think about was Emma. Something drew him to her like a magnet._

"So you want to come over tonight?"

 _He really wanted to say no. But he couldn't resist. He was certain that he totally messed it up with Emma. He felt vulnerable and hated the thought of going home to his empty apartment. He couldn't be alone now. Not tonight._

"How could I possibly say no, to that offer, love?"

Tink's eyes sparkled and his heart ached.

 _He hated himself for giving her hope. But he allowed himself to be selfish, one last time._

* * *

"Emma, Mary Margaret this is Graham," said Will.

Graham was tall and handsome. He looked like the men from cologne ads.

"Nice to meet you Graham said," Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, Ana said that you will come," said Emma.

"Well, it is not like I actually had a choice."

"I am sorry mate, but you should be thankful, you would probably work yourself to death."

"Don't be that dramatic," said Graham.

"Being overly dramatic is kind of his thing"; Anastasia added jokingly and kissed him on his cheek.

Will rolled his eyes.

"So how did you and will meet?," asked Mary Margaret just to fill the silence.

"Oh, we work togeth-"

"Snow!" yelled a familiar voice.

"David?" Mary Margaret almost dropped her glass of wine.

Emma stood between them.

"What do you want?"

"Emma, I know you are mad at me but please let me talk to her."

"There's nothing you can say tha-"

"Abigail lied to me! She fooled me, betrayed me. We don't have to feel guilty anymore. She cheated as well. There is no child!"

"What?!"

Mary Margaret was a very generous soul and loved to help people. She was a pediatrician. David Nolan was a lawyer. They met when one patient's parent sued the hospital. He wanted to be an environmental lawyer someday, but he couldn't afford it now. They caught each other's eye almost immediately. She called him prince Charming because he always fought for the right things. Everything was perfect. Like in a fairytale, they fell for each other very fast and very hard. Convinced that they were made for each other. Emma thought that they were being foolish. She knew that it was too good to be true, but she loved seeing Snow so happy. Unfortunately, David's ex-girlfriend was trying to get him back, even after he said that there was nothing that she could do to make him leave his Mary Margaret. Apparently he was wrong. Abigail claimed that she was pregnant. And even though it completely broke his heart, he was an honorable man. He had to do what was right. Mary Margaret was so devastated; she couldn't even go to work. She walked around like a zombie for days. Incapable of doing anything, Emma has never seen her like that and it got her really worried. But the bound between those two was too strong and they couldn't stay away from each other for too long. Unfortunately was Mary Margaret too good of a person and she stopped it. She couldn't bare that thought that she made him cheat on his soon to be wife. And it was even worse than before.

"She only made that up. I should've suspected something. She never wanted to go to the doctors with me. When I forced her to go, there was no way she could continue with her game. Can you believe she was so crazy to pretend that she was pregnant?"

"We can be together now, there's nothing in our way anymore!" He said with such enthusiasm.

Tears appeared in Mary Margaret's face as she fell to David's arms.

But they were the happy tears.

* * *

 _She looked bloody gorgeous in the pale lamplight. Her eyes were so big and green as an emerald. Messy golden hair were falling on the side of her neck, every time she moved. Her skin was so soft. She looked like a little fairy indeed. He took her precious face in his hands and kissed her like he wanted to forget everything. He could feel that she was smiling when his lips touched hers. But In that very moment, he imagined that he was kissing Emma. When he opened his eyes, there was a girl that was willing to give him the entire world. Why wasn't it enough? What was wrong with him?_

* * *

David and Mary Margaret left early. And Emma wanted to leave them some space so she unwillingly stayed at the party. Ana and Will were leaving as well.

"Emma, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Have you seen Ana or Will?"

"Oh, they went home."

"Amazing", he laughed.

"They seem very happy together," Emma noted.

"They definitely are. They are like perfect puzzle pieces."

"I know that they've met at high school;," Emma said trying to find out more, it was her nature.

"That's right, Will was a misfit, but he changed for her. She makes him better and he makes feel loved and safe. That's why they are so good together. They need only each other to have their lives complete. They refer to it as a true love."

"Uh, Emma sighed. I hear that way too often these days. Do you believe in it?"

"It is quite nice to believe that there is someone out there who is made for you. Don't you?"

"No, I don't believe in fate or true love or magic or unicorns. I believe in hard work, coincidences and facts."

"You are a tough cookie aren't you?"

"Maybe but that doesn't usually stop men from hitting on me. They quite often take it as a challenge, but give up after a while."

"It sounds like you want them to give up."

"Maybe I do."

 _Emma wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower and curl up in her bed. But she couldn't, because Snow and David were doing god knows what in her apartment. Maybe I could sleep here in the office. No, they would notice that I'm still wearing this-_

"Good luck that I'm not a quitter."

Graham pressed her body against the wall and leaned to kiss her.

Emma did not expect that at all. She was so deep in her thoughts. It happened out of the blue and it had been long since the last time someone kissed her. It was a nice surprise, after all, he was a great kisser.

 _Maybe I could go with it, I wouldn't have to go home… wait what? Emma no! Why did I even think of that? I don't know him; he could be a serial killer for god's sake. How did I even get in this situation? I must be drunk, again._ Then she realized that they were still kissing and pulled away.

Then she realized that they were still kissing and pulled away.

Graham looked confused.

" Look, I'm so sorry If sent any signals but …this, I can't you are really nice but I have to go…"

She left before he could even say anything.

As Emma ran down the stairs and she buttoned up her coat. It was quite cold outside. She wanted to call herself a cab, but her phone was in the car. While heading to the parking lot, she noticed someone at the end of the street, walking closer to her. It was a statue of a man. Emma hurried to her car. When he was walking past by, their eyes met and they both stopped. It was dark, but she recognized him _._

 _She would recognize those eyes everywhere._

"Killian?"

He looked at her completely different than in the morning. He looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Emma?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Messy Little Raindrops

**A/N:** Hi, long time no see, right? I'm very very sorry...To be honest, I wasn't quite sure if I would ever continue with this story. One day I just didn't like the way I had the story planned and wasn't even sure where I wanted it to go anymore, to say I wasn't stuck, would be a lie. But it made me feel guilty because of the people who wanted to know what happens next. So, this is for you. Thank you for writing those reviews. You can never know if you don't force someone to write more haha.

* * *

„What are you doing here? "

„I could ask you that very same question. "

"That seems fair. I am going home from work."

"At this hour?"

"Aye, it's the end of the month; we had to do the stocktaking," He lied.

"I see, well I was at the work too, technically. We had a little office party"

 _There was something really strange about him. That charming man from the morning wasn't there. Instead of him, there was a sad man who was avoiding her look. Emma could swear he felt nervous. But why? Oh, how Emma hated awkward silence._

"Did you walk all the way from the bar?"

"Aye, I had a car once but I had to sell it. But it doesn't matter… I like to take long walks. Especially at night when the streets are empty. Do you live far away from here? "

"Not really, it is about eighteen minutes away from here but it is kind of dangerous to walk home alone now, I wanted to call a taxi but my phone is dead."

"You can borrow mine… Oh, he said as he remembered that his phone was still on Tinks nightstand where he forgot it.

I forgot it at work, but it would be my pleasure to walk you home", he added "If you would like me to, of course."

 _What was this guys game? She couldn't read him at all. She wanted to say yes because suddenly as he said it, he became somehow more relaxed and not that shy anymore. Fine, I've turned down one possible murderer to end up in the web of another. Good job Emma, good job._

"Sure, why not," she said. "I would like to find out the reason why is life constantly pushing us together."

"I have no idea dear, but unlike you, I'm glad it does."

"Who said that I am complaining?"

He narrowed his eyebrows, gently smiled and she smiled back.

"Oh crap," Emma said when she heard the thunder and felt the first raindrops on her face.

"Cmoon lass, it just a little rain."

"Tell that to these expensive shoes."

"For some reason, I doubt that you are the kind of woman who cares about these things."

"I don't, but these shoes aren't mine. They belong to my roommate, and she, however, cares."

Emma ran and hid under the roof of the bus stop nearby. Killian followed her.

"I live around the corner if you want to hide."

Emma laughed.

Killian stood there confused.

"Do you really think that I am that gullible?"

"Emma, if I wanted to rob you or hurt you, I would have already done it, don't you think?"

" Do you know you are just kind of making it worse?"

He laughed.

"And I don't even know anything about you!"

"Maybe there isn't much to know about me."

A lot of witty comebacks ran through emmas head to call him on his cliché, but the way his eyes drifted off into the distance, she decided not to say anything.

She recognized that painful look, she knew it very well. It was the look, you could see on every child whos been at the children's home for too long. That look that was filled with hate, self-regret and also self-loathing. No hope for the lost abandoned souls on the horizon. Only future just as uncertain as their past.

The quiet between them was now so loud, that the raindrops sounded like rocks hitting the ground.

Deep down Emma knew that Killian would never hurt her, she had no idea why she just felt it. She rarely relied on her first instinct, but around him was everything different. She wasn't afraid of him, but of herself around him.

"I don't think it's going to stop raining any soon, as a matter of fact, its kind of getting worse, Emma said."

"Pardon me?" Killian came back to his senses.

Emma repeated herself.

"Aye, luv, I think you're right, I can borrow you my shoes if you don't want yours to get wet."

"No way, the ground is dirty and cold, you'll get sick."

"So, what do you propose, shall we wait here till the storm passes?"

"No, it's too cold and I'm tired… how far away do you live again?"

"Just around the corner, its three minutes tops, one and a half, if we run."

"Okay."

"Wait, what are you doing,? "Killian said when he saw Emma taking off her high heels.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?"

"So, you can get sick now?"

"It's only a minute and a half, you said it yourself… I won't get sick from that."

"Maybe there's another way."

He grabbed her, and before she could even protest, thousands of little raindrops were splashing against them as Killian ran fast, carrying her bridal style. She had to clutch on Mary Margaret's shoes, to prevent her from losing them. She wasn't even able to form a simple sentence because and as suddenly as her feet were lifted from the ground, the gravity pulled them right back when Killian put her gently down, to fish his keys out of his jeans pocket.

"What was that?" was all she managed to get out of her.

"Your own midnight taxi, Cinderella"

He smiled as he opened the front door of a very old building.

"Cinderella, Belle, Tinkerbell and magical books. Your life seems to attract all the fairytale stuff."

"Yeah, now we need to figure out what is so magical about you."

"I can assure you there's 0% that's in any sense relatable to magic about me."

"I'm willing to fight you on that over a hot chocolate."

And Emma smiled again and allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts as they walked up the stairs together.

That were interrupted when Killian said: "So, welcome to my humble abode."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Means a world to me :) I'm always eager to hear your opinions, impressions bor suggestions. Aaaand for full disclosure, Emma couldn't have driven herself home because she was drunk, and one should never drive in that state, it endangers not only the person driving the vehicle but also other people. And Killy has had probably a few drinks too. lol.. so yeah that's why they walked together.


End file.
